castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Lords of Shadow/Games References
Castlevania series *The original concept behind Castlevania: Lords of Shadow was to remake the original Castlevania starring Simon Belmont. While this idea was ultimately not followed through, Lords of Shadows' protagonist, Gabriel Belmont, wears armor which is reminiscent of Simon's artwork and sprite from Simon's Quest. Lords of Shadow developer, David Cox, mentioned in an interview that Gabriel is wearing armor similar to Simon's. This is presumably a reference to Gabriel being the first main character of a new Castlevania series, as Simon was of the original franchise. *Gabriel Belmont's basic standing stance and costume are similar to Simon Belmont and Trevor Belmont in the early Castlevania games and box art. *The Evil Butcher was originally an enemy in Aria of Sorrow. He appeared in later games too. *Crow Witch Malphas is a new take on the classic Castlevania boss/enemy Malphas. *The Lord of the Lycans is named Cornell, this is a nod to the character originating from Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, Cornell "Blue Crescent Moon" the werewolf. *A deceased Slogra, a recurring boss from Super Castlevania IV, Symphony of the Night and common enemy in various games since, can be seen in the background during the post-credits scene. *The stage Titan Graveyard features similar rocks to the real world's Giant's Causeway. ''Castlevania *The Music box in chapter 9 plays the theme Vampire Killer from the original ''Castlevania. ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest *Veros Woods in chapter 5 is also the name of a location in ''Simon's Quest. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood *Carmilla, Mistress of the Vampires, shares the same name with Carmilla, a common boss character from the original series. *Laura shares the same name with Carmilla's servant in stage 4 and 4'. *The name of one of the dead knights' girlfriend is Iris, the name of one of the characters in ''Rondo of Blood. This may be a coincidence however, since it is a common name. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *The name of one of the vampire commanders is Olrox. This is the name of a boss in ''Symphony of the Night, whose character is based on Count Orlok. *A fallen knight's scroll mentions a legend that the Bernhard family made a pact with a demon to construct their castle, and because of its chaotic nature, it is constantly changing. This is similar to what Alucard said about Dracula's Castle to Maria. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence *The original Lords of the Vampires castle was the Bernhard family. This is a nod to Walter Bernhard, the vampire antagonist from the game. Walter Bernhard is mentioned specifically in ''Mirror of Fate. *It is rumored that Gabriel Belmont is the son of one of the nobles of the Cronqvist family. This is a nod to a character, Mathias Cronqvist, who went on to become Dracula, hinting at Gabriel's ultimate fate. *Rinaldo Gandolfi is the creator of the Combat Cross, nicknamed Vampire Killer. This is a nod to the character of the same name in Lament of Innocence. The nickname is a nod to the whip in the original series that Rinaldo Gandolfi helped create for Leon Belmont. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin *Abbot Dorin shares the same family name with Vincent Dorin, the monk from ''Portrait of Ruin. Other references in the game give him the full name Vincent Dorin, just like the monk. *The name of one of the vampire commanders is Brauner. This is the name of the vampire lord and master of the castle in Portrait of Ruin. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia *The name of one of the villages is called Wygol; Wygol Village is the major village in ''Order of Ecclesia. *Albus, one of the main characters from the video game, uses a gun nicknamed 'Agartha'. The lost city of Agharta in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow is reference to the name of the gun. Other franchises *''Metal Gear'' **It is possible to add Solid Snake's bandana and Solid Eye to Gabriel's normal attire. Solid Snake is the main character of the Metal Gear series, another world-known Konami franchise. **The first time you play the Refectory stage, just before the battle with the Evil Butcher, Gabriel enters a small passageway and the music changes briefly into the main theme from Metal Gear Solid. *''The Legend of Zelda'' **At the end of the Enchanted Forest is a note from a knight that describes background for the stump, calling it the Great Dekuh Tree. This is a reference to the Great Deku Tree from the The Legend of Zelda series. *''Portal'' **Another knight in another level mentions starving, and hoping to find food. At the end of his note he says "The 'Cake' is not a lie". This is a nod to the game Portal. In which it is learned that "...the cake is a lie". **In one of the final stages, a Knight Scroll says that Necromancers use Aperture Magic to create their portal mirrors. This references Aperture Science, the scientific research company from the Portal series. *''Day of the Tentacle'' **In the Abbey Tower level there's a note from a fallen knight who laments upon the deaths of his friends Brother Bernard and Sister Laverne. Bernard and Laverne are two of the three protagonists of classic LucasArts game Day of the Tentacle. Also, the note is signed by "H.", a hint to the third main character from said game, called Hoagie. *''Contra'' **When Baba casts the spell on Gabriel that turns him small, one of the words she uses is "contra". Contra is another world-known series brought to you by Konami. Category:Lords of Shadow